Ginny Weasley and the Alliance
by fari9986
Summary: Ginny's not going back to Hogwarts for her sixth year. With You-know-who in charge of the Ministry and Hogwarts, Ginny must escape before its too late. HG but features an independant ginny. Please review, criticism is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone, of course all the HP characters belong to JO :)

This is my first attempt at fanfiction and I just wanted to write a story that would reflect my vison of what Ginny is really like. It is going to be AU but Ginny will still be playing a big part in the war against voldermort. Let's just say that instead of listening to good ol'mum who told her to stay out of trouble Ginny starts recruiting help from the states!

Ginny Weasley and the alliance!

Chapter 1.

She couldn't see what was going on. A second ago, Ginny was dancing. That is if you call dancing trying to keep up with Lee twirling you insanely around the dance floor. The next second, lights were flying past her eyes, reds, blues, and greens – they would have almost been beautiful – if they weren't being shot in her direction. She couldn't look away, heart thumping in her chest, her eyes searched frantically for messy black hair forgetting that Harry was polyjuiced.

"OY! Gin, get down, what are you doing, get your damn wand out!" Charlie's voice rang out from the chaos. She flattened down, reaching up between her legs, trying to ignore the impossible blush that was making its way across Lee's cheeks; he was trying so hard not to stare…

"What!"Ginny snapped, "there was no where to put the bloody thing in this damn dress…c'mon… aha!" Wand in hand she grabbed Lee's hand as they ran for cover – an upturned dinner table.

"Oh! der you ah Gwinny."

"Luna!" What happened to you?" It looked as though half of her face lost all the muscle in it, spit was running down her mouth as she tried to keep her tongue inside, failing miserably.

"Giwwydoddles.. they're attwactid to yewwow."

"That's brilliant!" Lee looked liked it was Christmas, "I have to let Forge know about this."

"Now is not the time Lee!" he shrunk a little under Ginny's glare still looking wistfully in Luna's direction. Ginny kept low as she peeked past the side of the table, a red jet of light narrowly missed her forehead; she immediately ducked back, anxiously trying to come up with a plan in her head. "We have to get Luna out of here. She can't defend herself and we won't be able to either if they find us here, there's too many of them. Luna, I'm going to make you weightless. Lee carry her to the broom shed and fly her out of here, I'll cover your backs while you run. "

Lee was about to give her one of those 'yeah right, you, the baby sister of my best friends is not telling me what to do' looks but the grave look in Ginny's eyes made Lee nod yes. He picked up Luna, cradling her towards his chest, now was not the time to argue.

Adrenaline pumped through the three of them as Ginny put her hand up. Two fingers were already up, when the third rose, Lee and Ginny jumped out

"Protego! Confringo! Expelliarmus!" She jumps into action, tight dress and heals, looking every bit the heroine. Turning her head slightly she breathes a sigh of relief as she sees Lee sprinting to the old broom shed. As her neck turns back around, Ginny's eyes widen at the masked figure standing less than a meter away. Wand at the ready she followed him with her eyes.

"Aww, looky looky. What do we have here, its little baby blood traitor Weasley!"

"Great alliteration, didn't know you death eater's were capable."

"Bitch, I'll show you what I'm capa.." Ginny lazily flicked her wand in his direction.

"You death eaters talk too much,"

"George, would you look at that, our ginnikins is all grown up and stupefying death eaters." Fred grinned in the middle of taking down Goyle Sr. with his other half.

"Too right, Fred, I can't believe she's grown up right before our eyes, remember when she was five and used to rip off all of her clothes and run around naked in public?".

"Too right I do George, though if I do recall, that might have been the itching powder we poured down her shirt each time."

Ginny tried to look outraged but she could only manage to stare in shock as Goyle started shrieking with laughter.

"What in the-?"

"Tickling Charm!" George replied, "Damn dreary lot they are, these death eaters. Cheer up mate, the rest of the order's coming, won't it be lovely to have some more company?" As if on cue more and more wizards kept joining the battle but their still wasn't enough help, they would have to retreat.

"Fred, George! Get ginny out of here!" Bill shouted. There was blood soaking through his wedding robes, it shouldn't have been there, this should have been a happy day.

"But Bill, I can fight, I can help, I'm stronger then some of these other wankers out here."

" Oy, watch the language! I know you're strong Ginny but you can't stay here, you're under aged and none of us can concentrate knowing that you're out here, take your emergency portkey to Aunt Mauriels, NOW! You too Forge and don't let her out of your site."

Ginny sighed as she linked arms with her disappointed twin brothers, reaching up to her neck she grabbed the necklace and twisted. There stomachs dropped and in the next moment they were sprawled out on coarse carpet that smelled distinctively like moth balls.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is for Vamprocker92 who wrote me my first review ever. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

"OW! Bleedin hell woman what was that for?" George exclaimed from the other side of the room, he hadn't been there two seconds ago. A very strong punching hex had taken care of the distance.

"That's for pouring itching powder down my back, you gits!"

"Why the hell did you only hex me for then?" Fred slowly backed away, wand at the ready, ready to throw up a shield. The shield wouldn't have mattered though, not if Ginny didn't want it too.

"You were closer," she responded cheekily but the moment was over and the anxiety came back in full force. Ginny slowly sank down resting her back against the sofa, leaning in to rest her head on Fred's legs. His hands automatically came up to stroke her hair, trying miserably to comfort his sister. Their eyes darted back and forth as George paced around and around.

BANG! They all jumped up into duel mode as Gabrielle Delacour materialized onto the coffee table. There was blood on her robes and she was shaking. As she lifted her head to take in her surroundings, her shoulders relaxed as her eyes met Ginny but the tears still started pouring out of her eyes. Fred tried to reach out to Gabrielle but winced as her eyes seemed afraid of his touch. His eyes met Ginny's.

"Gabrielle," Ginny whispered softly, "are you ok? You need to tell us what happened so we can help you." She may have wanted to hex the 11 year old quarter veela all of last week but that didn't mean Ginny didn't care, besides they were family now. She reached out to the girl who latched onto her sobbing.

"I was trying to 'ide but zee bad man came and took me, 'e kept saying 'ow pretty I was." She stuttered out. Ginny gripped Gabrielle tighter, afraid of the words that were going to come out next. "Zen 'e kept touching my face and my 'air, kissing me on zee cheek. 'E was trying to kiss my lips but zen I saw Bill and I started to scream. Bill was so angry, 'e grabbed me and started cursing at zee bad man. Zere was blood everywhere and Bill made me take 'is portkey. I am so scared Ginny, what if Bill can't leave because 'e doesn't ave a portkey anymore?"

Ginny looked at her with wonder in her eyes, surprised that after such a horrible experience the girl was just worried about her new brother.

"Don't worry Gabrielle, mostly all the redheads that you saw have emergency portkeys here, Bill will be able to get out."

"Oh! Zen, I am not worried, zere are so many of you!" At any other moment Ginny would have probably hexed the girl but what could she say – there were a lot of them. The quartet became alert as noises started to spring up from all over the house.

"Ginny! Fred! George! Where are you? Where are they Arthur? I thought they were here?

"They took Ginny's Portkey they should be – ah there they are, see?" Mr. Weasley may have seemed calm but his eyes became much warmer as he took in his children. Mrs. Weasley wasn't content with just looking, she grabbed and examined each of her children, poking, and prodding to make sure they were all right. Lastly she grabbed Gabrielle who clung to the warmth a mother's touch.

"Your sister and Bill are just fine dear, nothing to worry about now. We'll get you out of these clothes and straight into bed with you, you poor girl. I could have ripped those man's hands apart, touching a child like that. Filthy Death Eaters!" Mrs. Weasley rushed up the stairs taking Gabrielle to get cleaned up and leaving the siblings to interrogate their father.

Mr. Weasley knew what was coming to him, however and he threw up a hand to stop the onslaught of questions. "I know you have a lot of questions but I don't even know the whole story up that led up to this point. What I do know is that you-know-who is controlling the Ministry, which means that none of us are safe anymore, we're targets and we have to be careful. Not even Hogwarts is safe." Mr. Weasley slowly turned to make eye contact with his daughter. She knew that look.

"No! No way, I have to go to Hogwarts, it might not be safe but there are students who depend on me there. I need to help out, I need to keep the younger ones safe, I need to…"

"Gin, Severus Snape has been announced as Headmaster." Absolute silence was the response to that statement. The lights started to dim and objects in the room began to vibrate as Ginny tried to get control of her anger. Fred and George were livid, their nails pushing into the palm of their hands, drawing blood.

"What? What did you say?" Ginny asked.

" Severus Snape has been named headmaster of Hogwarts," repeated Mrs. Weasley as she came down the stairs, "and you, young lady will not be attending this year. There is a school in the states that has agreed to take you in as a transfer student. It doesn't matter what you say, until you are of age."

"Mum, I can't believe this. You're expecting me to be a coward!" Ginny's temper was rising which never was a good thing, especially pitted against the other Female Weasley, "How can you make me go when you raised me to be brave, to care, to help those that need it?"

"I do not have to explain myself to you Ginny and the decision has been made." Mrs. Weasley sighed as she reached for her daughter, Ginny remained stiff in her arms, "Of course we want you to be brave and good and help those that need it. If the war is still going on once you are of age then yes you will be able to help us here but there are spells you don't know yet. There are things that you still need to learn in order to protect yourself." She let go of her daughter who still maintained a stony expression on her face. Shoving past Forge, who were desperately trying to stay out of their sister's path, Ginny ran up the stairs two at a time as one of the lamps in the sitting room shattered. A few seconds later a door slammed shut.

--

Ginny ran into the bedroom that she and Ron used to share as children. She collapsed onto the window seat, exhausted. Not only had the day's events caught up to her but the past few weeks. The week leading up to the wedding had been rough on everyone, the endless chores, a crazy mother, Gabrielle constantly batting her stupid veela lashes at Harry, and Phlegm just being Phlegm. The worst, though, was knowing that the trio would be leaving soon, knowing that she would once again be left behind. Ginny absently traced her lips remembering their last kiss. Today could have been the last time she would see Harry, that might have been their last kiss - ever. The realization hit Ginny tenfold, her stomach tightened, she felt nauseous. She hated to cry but felt the relief that came when tears began to spill over onto the pillow that Ginny had buried her face in.

"It's not fair," she sobbed out, "why doesn't anyone believe that I can take care of myself, that I can help." She knew she sounded like a whiny brat and that her family and Harry had her best interest at heart but that doesn't mean she couldn't feel the tiniest bit resentful. She was a teenager after all; angst came second nature to them. The bitterness that she had kept locked away in a tiny corner of her heart, started to seep out. She hated the fact that Harry had to break up with her, that she had to spend the last week acting indifferent to him when all she wanted to do was savor every last second they had together. She hated the fact that even though she hadn't been a child since her first year she would always be considered 'the baby'.

POP. Ginny jerked her head up in annoyance as she took in the sight of her idiotically grinning brothers.

"What are two so happy about then?"

"Well, dearest sister, we come bearing good news. We know that you're worried about the young ones at Hogwarts-"

"Right," Fred cut in, "but there's no need to get your wand in a knot, the order's getting all the muggle borne out of the way, that's what Bill and Charlie are working on right now. Some of them will be staying with Relatives abroad and others are going to be transferring out to different schools, just like you. I reckon you won't be going on to the states all by yourself." Ginny sat up for the first time, her attention had been caught.

"Well! Go on then, tell me who's coming with me."

"Hmmphh! Is this the thanks we get brother, for trying to cheer up our beloved sister?"

"Perfectly correct you are George, I don't think she deserves to ..." Fred stopped as soon as he saw the wand pressed up in between his eyes which were going slightly cross eyed as they took in the weapon. Ginny never was the patient type.

"Tell me!"

"You're mental Gin, if you want to know so badly then why you don't just go downstairs, she's waiting for you in the sitting room!"


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter might be a little bit slower but its necessary! I'm going to introduce a few OCs. Oh and I decided to throw in a little HG action for you lot! Voila

Chapter 3: Alina

Running down as quickly as she could, Ginny was about to enter the sitting room when all of a sudden she was attacked by a mass of blond hair. Her sensitive ears took in a high pitched squeal, as she fell backwards onto the stairs.

"Oh Ginny, isn't it wonderful, we're going on an adventure together!" Ginny couldn't help grinning but she soon realized her mistake and began to sputter out pieces of strawberry scented hair. Little Alina Starwells was someone the redhead had taken under her wing during their last year at Hogwarts. Ginny had seen the same look in Alina's eyes as she had seen in the mirror during her first year; eyes that reflected loneliness and the want to be accepted.

_**Flashback**_

_Silent Tears rushed out of Alina's eyes as she tried to sleep in her bed, currently located in the first year dormitory. Her parents had told her that she would make friends but a month had gone by and no one even knew she existed. She felt so lonely and jealous as she watched her peers laugh and joke along together in the hall ways. She had never really had a friend unless you could count a golden retriever as one; her parents had been so overprotective of their only remaining child. As members of the original Order, the Starwells had lost their two children after a devastating Death Eater raid. _

_As a result, her parents had never let her out of their sights, even now. They had taken up residency at Hogsmeade Village, ready to protect their most prized possession at any moment. _

_She got out of bed, annoyed at her parents for keeping her locked away like repunzel, taking away the chance for her to even know how to make friends properly. Grabbing her favorite book she slipped on her dressing gown, tiptoeing her way down to the common room, trying not to wake up her roommates. Getting settled into her favorite nook she soon became engrossed in tales of vampires. Her head snapped up as she heard a slight crash._

" _Merlin! I will kill you second years!" _

_Alina looked up as a fifth year girl started jumping up and down on one foot, trying desperately to shake off the pain from her stubbed toe. She watched as Ginny glared at the box of exploding snaps that had been left by the foot of the stairs, emitting more and more bizarre threats against the second years. Alina tried to stop it but she just couldn't keep it locked away, especially after the comment having to do with bat bogies; a small giggle left the first year's mouth- much to her horror. Laughing at someone was clearly not the way to make friends, right? _

_With a hand clasped over her mouth the petite blonde watched nervously as the redhead's glare transferred over from the magical game to her. A moment of silence passed as the two Gryffindor kept their eyes locked. Alina was starting to become confused because it didn't look like Ginny was angry, in fact, the glare fell from the older girl's face as she took in the room's other occupant and the corner of her lips twitched like she was about to laugh too. Her eyes widened as Ginny stared at her with a contemplative look, they widened even more as the fifth year stepped closer crouching down to get eye-level with her. _

_With a wry smile on her face Ginny asked, "Can you keep a secret?" _

"_Yes." Alina squeaked out, wishing that she could sound slightly cooler in the presence of one of the most popular witches at Hogwarts. She got up as Ginny motioned for her to get under the cloak she was holding out; she stepped under it getting the shock of her life as her body disappeared._

"_An invisibility cloak! Where'd you get it?" She cried out forgetting her usual shyness._

"_I nicked it from Harry this morning when I was hanging out with Dean," the youngest Weasley smirked, "I could have probably just asked but where's the fun in that, right? Anyways, make sure you don't tell him anything, otherwise he'll start hiding it better." Ginny turned her head to wink at the first year who was nodding her head in compliance. _

"_Oh yeah, I'll make sure to keep that little fact to myself when Harry Potter and I have our daily cup of tea in the morning," the first year babbled out. She immediately tensed up; her smart mouth had gotten her nothing at home except for more chores. However, as a shot of laughter bubbled its way out of Ginny, the first year relaxed and grinned. The two started towards the portrait._

"_Where are we going, Ginny?"_

"_To tickle a pear and maybe afterwards we can teach the second years a lesson in picking up after themselves…" Alina was slightly confused, especially about the pear bit, but kept her mouth shut. This was the first real conversation she had had in over a month. _

_The next morning started off with a bang as the residents of both the boys and girls second year dormitories were very warmly awakened by hundreds of exploding snap cards. Alina's eyes popped open with the ruckus, smiling softly to herself while the rest of her dorm mates jumped out of bed to see what the commotion was. She snuggled deeper into her four poster bed, she didn't have class first period on Mondays – she could afford to sleep in today. _

"Isn't it great Gin? We get to go to America, I've never even left England before except to go to Hogwarts!" Ginny tried to respond to the ramble but it was a bit difficult with 80 pounds resting on you. Gingerly she separated herself from the girl, wincing as she rubbed the back of her head, there would be a pretty bump there later.

"Yeah, it'll be great lina," There was no substance behind the response but Alina was too wrapped up in her own thoughts of adventure to realize Ginny's lack of enthusiasm. Raised voices from the kitchen brought the young girl out of her daydream and the pair moved in closer, trying to eavesdrop, wishing that they had an extendable ear.

"How can we know its safe Molly? We can't lose Alina, she's all we have left." Mrs. Starwells asked standing, too agitated to sit. Their husbands had left to join in the project of getting as many muggle borne children out of the country and to safety.

"I understand Abigail but …"

"What do you mean you understand? You've never lost a child, how can you understand?" Abigail snarled, "We should just take her into hiding." Molly took a deep breath trying for some patience, trying to put herself in the other woman's shoes. She remembered the boggart from last year, all of the bodies that had lain strewn upon the filthy floor at number 12 Grimmauld Place. Her face filled with compassion as she placed a hand on the other mother's shoulders.

"You're right Abigail I could never understand but trust me when I say that going to America is the safest place for Alina now."

"I don't know if I can do it, she's never been more than twenty minutes away from us before, and to send her across the ocean…" she faltered trying to imagine the unfathomable scenario where she wouldn't make it in time to save her daughter. Twenty minutes had been the difference between life and death for her two eldest children who had burned alive screaming for their parents to save them.

"You can and you will Abigail," Molly was determined, "this isn't like before, when we thought our children would at least be safe. No, this time we know. This time, we won't let them get anywhere near our little ones." Abigail took in the matriarch's intense expression and nodded slightly, agreeing to send her daughter away, tears flowing down her face as she already felt the separation.

POP. POP. The two eavesdroppers tried to look inconspicuous as they turned around to look at their fathers who had just apparated in, both men had their eyebrows raised. Mr. Weasley just shook his head in amusement as he pulled his daughter into the kitchen.

"Well, you lot had better come too, we've got some news for everyone – and yes that includes you two too. The twins appeared, not even bothering to look abashed.

"Only if the mental one over here's calmed down," retorted Fred. Ginny stuck her tongue out in response as she took a seat at the kitchen table. Everyone turned their attention to the serious face of Mr. Starwells as he cleared his throat.

"There are rumors that it will be mandatory for all half and purebloods to attend Hogwarts this year and if the children don't go, then there families will be held responsible – "

"Well there you go then," Ginny interrupted, her face brightening with each second, "I can't go if it puts you all in danger,"

"Ah," replied Mr. Starwells, "It wouldn't be dangerous for us if we didn't know where you two were."

"But they're right here," exclaimed the twins while George poked Ginny's cheek, in an obvious display of her physical presence. She swapped his hand a way, irritated.

"No. They've been kidnapped." Mr. Starwells dropped two stacks of parchment onto the table. The titles read, Missing Witch's File. Alina looked confused, Ginny groaned in understanding, and the twins looked ecstatic.

"Wicked! Who kidnapped them dad? Death Eaters, trolls..."

"No Fred, much too common, ickle Gin's been taken in by the vampires. Whadya think about that Gin, you're pale enough!" Arthur Weasley cut off the duo before his daughter could do damage with her already risen wand.

"The answer would be no, no, and a definite no to the last one." Mr. Weasley said hurriedly, "If anyone asks we don't know anything. The story is that Alina and Ginny were at the wedding when it was attacked and they have been missing ever since then."

"But dad, that doesn't make any sense," questioned Ginny." How did you file a missing witch's file with the same ministry that just bleedin attacked us?"

"Language, Ginerva!" Mrs. Weasley scolded softly, wanting to know the answer to the question herself.

"Well, even though they've taken over the Ministry, the Death Eaters won't be publicly roaming the halls of the ministry, otherwise chaos would emerge. There has to be an image that the Ministry is still in charge and not You-know-you," explained Ginny's father. Comprehension dawned on her face as she realized that she would be going abroad; there was no way of getting out of this. With the file already in place, each second she stayed here, she would be putting her family in danger.

"How long do we have?" Ginny asked resolutely. She would do this. She would keep Alina and their families safe. She would be playing a role in this war even if it wasn't the one she wanted. Her father's face turned from anxiousness to something Ginny couldn't quite place – it was the look he last had while dissecting an old remote control Mr. Granger had given him but it was also mixed in with a bit of jealousy. He reached into the stack of papers to pull out his surprise.

"Less than a week and guess what!" excitement was bursting out of Mr. Weasley so much so that his daughter decided to humor him.

"What!" she exclaimed.

He immediately pushed a ticket into Alina and Ginny's hands, "You both get to fly on an Air-o-Plane! We need the Ministry's authorization for international transport so muggle transport is the only way to get you girls out here. You're so lucky Ginny, you have to write everything you see down. I have a list of questions the-"

"Arthur, really?" Molly stared her husband down. "I'm sure you can give the questions to her later. Abigail and Charles will have to get Alina's school things ready for the trip. She'll have to stay here until she leaves, absolutely too dangerous for her to go back home. I'm sure Aunt Mauriel won't mind a bit." Mrs. Weasley snapped her neck around, "Oh Good Lord! What's happened to Aunt Mauriel?"

"Oh don't worry about her mum, she got a bit sleepy after the ceremony so Ron and I put her down for a kip in your bedroom, the old bat's still asleep!" said Fred, exchanging a knowing look with his brother.

At the mention of Ron's name the atmosphere was once more on edge. Thoughts of what danger the trio might be in started to cross all the Weasley's minds. The Starwells looked confused at the change in mood. Ginny couldn't take it.

"Excuse-me, I think I might go and have a kip myself." She said, backing out of the kitchen.

"Of course dear," She heard her mother murmur. Running back up to her room, she peeled off the once beautiful and now torn bridesmaid dress. Rummaging through drawers, she soon slipped on a pair of pajamas, and sunk into the bed. She had cried enough already, the tears wouldn't help anyone, they wouldn't bring back Harry or Ron or Hermione. Instead of worrying, Ginny's thoughts strayed back to Hogwarts and a certain pair of green eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

**FLASHBACK**

_Ginny sighed. She was going to die. Her death was inevitable. Maybe if she died from exhaustion then these bleedin professors would lay off all the extra assignments. How did they expect her to do everything and still manage to study for OWLS? _

_Picking her quill back up, she tried to focus on the task at hand. She had three feet due on the Goblin Wars and only had half a foot left. The common room had emptied out an hour ago but she couldn't go to sleep yet, there was no way she would be doing this essay after quidditch practice tomorrow night._

"_C'mon Gin you can finish this tonight." She said to herself. _

"_Did you know, talking to yourself is a sign of insanity," came a teasing voice, Ginny could feel his breath on her left ear. Her eyes closed and her face flushed as heat surged through her body. His freshly showered scent was just adding to the sudden increase in heart rate._

"_Well then," she smirked, turning around to meet green eyes, "Did you know that your girlfriend is insane?" Harry grinned at her as he swept aside her assignment, much to her consternation. He pecked her on the lips as he plopped down on the now empty spot next to her on the sofa._

"_Of course, I knew that from the start."_

"_Oh, did you now?" Ginny demanded. She put one hand on her hip in mock anger while the other jetted out to punch the boy wonder but he wasn't a seeker for nothing. Harry quickly grabbed her hand pulling the redhead towards him. Losing her balance, Ginny landed on top oh him. Harry lengthened his body out underneath her and she propped herself up so she could examine his face, amused that it only took about ten seconds for her to end up in this position. The boy was good. _

"_And just what do you think you're doing Mr. Potter, distracting me from my work," _

"_You've been studying all day, I missed you." Ginny's face softened as she took in Harry's sincere face. She traced her fingers along his jawbone; he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. When her arms began to shake she tugged Harry and they both turned to lay sideways on the couch, their lips a centimeter apart. _

"_I missed you too," she breathed to him, closing the gab between them. Their lips began to move against each other slowly but Harry was only slightly more patient then his girlfriend. As his hand traveled down her thigh, he smoothly hooked it over his hip and settled in between her legs pulling her as close as possible. She moaned from the sudden contact and slowly opened her eyes once she felt the loss of his lips only to find his green eyes fixed on her._

"_You're so beautiful," he croaked out and then blushed, embarrassed from his confession. Ginny was floored, even though she knew Harry must have been attracted to her, he was never one to make declarations and that had always been ok with her. _

_Smiling shyly, Ginny responded, "You're not so bad yourself," _

_Those were the last words the two heard for quite a while, even though sleep didn't come for hours._

_A/N _Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. The reviews just make me want to keep on writing!


End file.
